


Hello Kitty's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [25]
Category: Hello Kitty - All Media Types
Genre: Bombs, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Hello Kitty gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Badtz-Maru tries to save Kitty from it.





	Hello Kitty's Sneeze Attack

[Hello Kitty has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Kitty: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Badtz-Maru's voice is heard.]

Badtz: Never fear! Badtz-Maru is here!

[Badtz is standing on top of a hill. He tries to fly down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams. Mimmy arrives just as Badtz gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Kitty under itself.]

Kitty: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Kitty begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Kitty: Aaaaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!

Mimmy: [realizes what is about to happen] Oh no!! Badtz, look out!!

[She runs away from the scene, while Badtz, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Badtz tries to inspect it...]

Kitty: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-- CHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

[The screen shakes as Kitty releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Kitty is inside of - where it was, and knocks Badtz off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Kitty sneezes three more times.]

Kitty: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... CHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!

[Badtz and Mimmy cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Kitty: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-- CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!

[Kitty sneezes again, causing Badtz and Mimmy to cringe. Mimmy decides to help Kitty out of the crater.]

Mimmy: I'll help you, Kitty.

[Kitty nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Kitty: AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- CHYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Badtz plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Kitty rubs her nose with her forefinger and looks at him in irritation.]

Badtz: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Kitty: [sneezes again] AH-CHYEW! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] HAH-CHYEW! [rubs her nose again] ...schmo or what?

Badtz: Oh, come on, Kitty! The one time I try to help you, and this is how you thank me for it?

Kitty: [takes a deep breath to calm down] I'm sorry, Badtz-Maru, but to be fair, it really didn't work.

Badtz: [sweats a little] Heh, I'm sorry, too.

Kitty: It's alright.

[She then sniffles and rubs her nose with her forefinger.]

Mimmy: Bless you, Kitty. Are you okay?

Kitty: Yeah, I'm fine.


End file.
